A Promise
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Mamoru must face a difficult choice. Can he live without Usagi?


**A Promise** -- By Serpentine Malfoy  
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Description: Mamoru must face a difficult choice. Can he live without Usagi?  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I am merely doing this for my own enjoyment. I am making no profit.

* * *

The storm beat noisily on the window. The lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, but Mamoru didn't notice. He absently flipped through his text book, not staying long enough on any one page. His mind was wondering to her beautiful face. Her sky blue eyes up at him with a warmth that could melt the polar ice caps. He tried to get her out of his head, but this apartment gave him no comfort. That couch she used to snuggle up to him on. The kitchen she always cleaned out. He threw his book across the room making a soft thump as it hit the carpeted floor.

"Usagi, I am doing this to protect you!" But it was killing both of them, but he would be gladly give his life for her, he had done it before.

He wept over his love, she must stay away from him, or she would be killed.

* * *

Usagi walked down the deserted Tokyo street. She paid no notice to the rain that beat heavily down on her. Her hair now weighed twice or more than it had ever before.

But when the thunder and lighting started Usagi was more than startled, she was terrified. She was deathly afraid of lighting and its evil partner thunder.

Her heart beat frantically, she looked for some shelter. When Usagis scarred she really doesn't think. So when she saw the park she ran right in. She found the biggest tree and sat down under it. Its leaves gave her a little shelter from the relentless rain.

More lighting and louder thunder rumbled over her head. She clutched at the tree in fear. A bolt of white lighting streaked out of the sky . . .

* * *

Mamoru gave in and walked to his closet and gently pulled the frame off the shelf. He turned it over and looked at the smiling faces of a beautiful couple that stood in front of a lake with tiny ducks on it.

Usagi was holding on to Mamoru's arm, smiling brightly at the camera. Mamoru traced the line of her face with his finger reverently. He missed her so much, he missed holding her in his arms. They had always fit together perfectly, as if they were both halves to a whole.

He sat down on his bed and threw his body back. He gently placed the photo on the pillow next to him. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt at a nightmare-less sleep. He dreaded sleep, because with it he would see them on their wedding day again. She would be torn from him, she would be killed. The voice always told him he if he wanted her to live he must stay away from her.

The flash came to him just as his consciousness was about to give into the waiting arms of sleep. It was a flash of fear, but more acutely it was a flash of pain, not his own but that of his only love.

He jumped up and headed for the sliding glass doors. He made a rose materialize in his hand and instantly transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He was to the next roof before you could blink an eye . . .

* * *

Usagi saw the bolt one second to late. It struck the tree and shattered it down the middle. She was able to roll away before it hit but debris from the carnage rained down on her. A large branch crashed down on her, pinning her to the ground.

Everything seemed to hurt at once, and it was seeming to be getting darker. She whimpered under her prison.

"Mamo-chan!" She tried to yell, but with the branch crushing her there wasn't enough breath in her to make more than a hoarse whisper. The world began to spin and become fuzzy . . . 

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen followed the invisible cord that connected him to his beloved Usako. He knew if he didn't hurry he would be to late. When he saw the tree he froze, he looked down at the ground and saw a splash of golden hair under a huge branch.

He ran faster than even Tuxedo Kamen normally could. He had to help her. He had to save her.

* * *

Usagi began to feel less of the pain, she started to close her eyes to the coming coolness of unconsciousness. But a dark clothed figure quickly came into view in front of her.

She tried to pull her mind out of the hazy fog that was trying to take over.

"Mamo-chan... " She whispered as he knelt down next to her. She tried to move to him, but that branch still had her pinned.

"Usako! Keep your eyes open, please, I need you, You can't leave me now. I love you!" He quickly blurted out, trying to keep her attention on this world and not the next.

"I love you to Mamo... " She blacked out.

"Usako!" He used all of the strength he could get from his super human alter ego Tuxedo Kamen. He was able to lift the massive branch enough to throw it off of her.

She moaned softly. He quickly swept her into his arms and headed off into the night. She lay unconscious against his chest.

* * *

He was going to take her to a hospital. He didn't care what they would think of the super hero Tuxedo Kamen bringing in a young teenage girl who literally had a tree fall on her.

But as he headed that way as quickly as a super hero could, she stirred. She moaned in pain against his chest he stopped on a roof and looked down at her.

"Usako..." She pulled her head up slowly. Her eyes were saucer big.

"Mamo-chan, where are you taking me?" He informed her that they were going to the nearest hospital as soon as possible.

"NO!" She said with more strength than he had ever heard her use before.

"Usako, yes, you are hurt!" He wanted to help her. She looked at him and willed him to understand.

"No, where are we right now?" She slowly said her voice wasn't quite as strong as had been before. He looked down in amazement, they were atop his apartment building. When he told her, he distinctly heard a tiny laugh. She whispered to take her to his apartment or she would walk there herself.

They both knew full well that she didn't have the strength to do any such thing. He started to protest, but saw something in her eyes that said this was the only way.

* * *

He walked through the sliding glass door and gently placed her on his bed. He moved the picture of them off of the pillow and placed it on the bedside table where had sat for so long, a loving reminder of their love. But now his love lay on his bed in sheer pain. A realization was starting to come over him, why she would not go to the hospital. She thought she was dying. He held back the tears that threatened to pour down like the rain that still pounded the sleeping city.

"Usako... Please, let me take you to a doctor or at least get them to come here! You need medical attention." She weakly tried to sit up, but her muscles wouldn't allow it. She gave him a half-hearted smile. She hadn't realized how hard this was going to be.

"Mamo-chan, I love you, but please give me my wish. I know I am dying, the crystal shows me. You know deep down too, or I never would have been able to convince you to not take me to a doctor!"

The truth in her words hit him like a ton of bricks. The tears came down.

"Usako, you have to fight. Maybe if you transform you will heal faster."

She smiled weakly, " I don't have to be Ami-chan to know that I am bleeding internally. Even the power of the crystal can't save me now. Please, I would prefer to be the real me, Usagi Tsukino, not Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, or the Neo-Queen. I want to be the real me." Mamoru detransformed so the real him was kneeling next to her. "Thank you Mamo-chan."

He took her hand and noticed what little response he felt from her hand. He willed himself to be strong.

"No, Usako, You can do anything just hold on!"

"I'll try Mamo-chan" But something in her eyes showed him she knew as well as he did it wouldn't do any good...

* * *

The rain stopped and the first signs of dawn began to show. Mamoru still held her hand, he whispered things meant to soothe her, but mostly he was trying to stay sane. She looked to the window and smiled.

"Mamo-chan, Please carry me to the balcony, so I can look at the sunrise." The pain had left her, but a lightness had replaced it. All of her limbs seemed to feel lighter than air. He lifted her gently and carried her to the balcony he sat down in a chair that was soaked with rain, but he noticed not.

He held her tightly, as she responded less and less to him. He felt her life leaving her.

The light feeling had intensified as he carried her. The outside of her vision seemed to see a white light that felt so warm.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." He looked at her beautiful face, it looked so peaceful, now that the pain had left her.

"I love you, my darling. You can close your eyes now." His mind screamed at him, keep her with you, make her stay. But he didn't plan on suffering without her long. But the link between them informed Usagi of his plan.

"You have to live, Mamo. The sailor senshi need you, Tokyo needs you, You must rule without me, my only love. You must protect this beautiful planet, I have always loved this planet, even on the moon, I loved it because it was a part of you. You were the prince of earth. You have to promise me! I love you! Please." Mamoru bit back the tears, he would not upset her.

"I promise, Usako. I love you, always have and always will." She smiled at him, she turned her head to see the magical view of the sunrise over Tokyo. This was nice but, that was not the last thing she wanted to see. She turned back to face him. ~ He is so handsome. ~ she thought.

"Mamo-chan, The light is so bright, and I am feeling so sleepy." Her eyelids were getting very heavy.

"Then close your eyes and take your rest."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. I love you..." Her eyes slowly closed and the last of her strength gone she surrendered to the waiting arms of death.

He kissed her forehead and the tears he had been holding came down like a flood. He held her lifeless form. He would keep his promise, He would do anything for her, even Live.

The End


End file.
